Everything You Want
by SerenityNite
Summary: A short song-fic i felt like writing at 1 am. Shego is everything Kim wants. KiGo.


**I felt the need for another KiGo, I just did a quick little one shot song fic. Hope ya like it! The underlined is singing and italicized is Kim's thoughts.  
**

_KPSGKPSGKPSGKPSGKPSGKPSGKPSGKPSGKPSGKPSGKPSGKPSGKPSGKPSG_

_**Everything you want**_

Kim Possible made her way down the streets of Middleton, cheer practice ran late today, and being the captain she had to be sure she was the last to leave. She sighed as she looked up and saw the sun going down, painting the sky a beautiful burnt orange. Ron decided to walk his new girlfriend home, leaving Kim to her thoughts. Kim looked up again to see a figure walking towards a fenced area, she would have ignored it if not for one thing, it was Shego.

Kim quietly followed the woman from a distance, after jumping a fence, going through a wooded area, and almost getting caught, Kim finally stopped to see the green skinned villainess approach the top of a hill, that over looked the town of Middleton. Kim hid in some bushed as she watched the woman pull a guitar from behind a near by tree before sitting down, her legs dangling over the edge, positioning the guitar on her lap.

'_What… is Shego going to…sing?'_ Kim was questioning whether to stay or not, she inched back deeper into the bushed as Shego looked around before plucking at the strings. Kim watched as the woman took a deep breath and began to play some chords. A few seconds later, a smooth and calm voice began to sing,

"Somewhere there's speaking

It's already coming in

Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind

You never could get it

Unless you were fed it

Now you're here and you don't know why"

Kim was completely flabbergasted by the voice that was capturing her attention, listening intently to Shego's song.

"But under skinned knees and the skid marks

Past the places where you used to learn

You howl and listen

Listen and wait for the

Echoes of angels who won't return"

The teen then smiled and got slightly more comfortable, she loved this song… but who was Shego singing it for…

"He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you

And you don't know why"

Shego let out a small sigh before muttering "Monkey pretty boy…", That made Kim a little more confused, the only monkey guy she could think of was Monkey Fist, and he was NOT a pretty boy. But Kim didn't dare to make her presence known, so she just kept quiet.

"You're waiting for someone

To put you together

You're waiting for someone to push you away

There's always another wound to discover

There's always something more you wish he'd say"

Kim then realized something, _if Shego is singing this song for someone, then it has to be a girl… well, either a girl or a gay guy… _Kim began to think of which was more likely, but immediately stopped as Shego's voice took her mind again.

"He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you

And you don't know why"

This time the green skinned goddess muttered a different name, "Brick head jock." The redhead was still confused by this, _Monkey pretty boy… and Brick head jock? Who in the world could they be?_

"But you'll just sit tight

And watch it unwind

It's only what you're asking for

And you'll be just fine

With all of your time

It's only what you're waiting for"

Kim felt like she was going to melt from the angelic voice that danced around her, almost teasing her.

"Out of the island

Into the highway

Past the places where you might have turned

You never did notice

But you still hide away

The anger of angels who won't return"

Kim knew what part was coming, and if she was right, she'll get another name hopefully, maybe it would help…

"He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you

And you don't know why"

Shego looked out to the setting sun in front of her, slightly hesitating to whispering another name, "Buffoon."

Kim's eyes grew, the only person Shego called buffoon was… _Ron. Wait, monkey pretty boy… Josh Mankey! Ron always called him monkey, and he's the biggest pretty boy in the whole high school. Brick head jock,_ Kim virtually slapped herself on the forehead, _that is SO obvious, Brick Flagg, the stupid jock at school. But wait, that means…_

"I am everything you want

I am everything you need

I am everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

I say all the right things

At exactly the right time

But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why

And I don't know why

Why

I don't know"

Shego finished the song, letting her voice fade as she clenched her guitar, closing her eyes. Kim's mind was racing, _Josh, Brick, Ron, I dated them all! That means Shego… Shego likes me?! TOTALLY BIG! SO THE DRAMA! YES! _

Kim tried to calm her racing mind while she took in what she just realized.

"Kimmie, I just…" Shego let out a deep sigh and put her guitar down next her.

"Yes?"

Shego turned around with wide eyes,

"Wha… JESUS! Princess you scared the crap out of me! I was just… ummm… working on… a new…" Shego looked around her skeptically, desperately looking for an excuse. Kim sat next to her.

"You know Shego, for the worlds best thief, your terrible at making excuses"

Kim smiled at the older woman before closing the distance between the two. For the first time, Kim felt fireworks going off, her stomach did flips and her mind went numb. The kiss quickly became more passionate as Kim placed a hand on Shego's face. The hero felt as Shego smiled in the kiss and placed a hand on the back of Kim's neck. They separated a little while later, for the need of oxygen, Kim placed her forehead on Shego's.

"You were wrong you know" Kim said making Shego raise an eyebrow,

"Your mean everything to me"

The red head smiled again, pulling the woman into another meaningful kiss as the sun finally rested beyond the horizon.


End file.
